Under Pressure
by LovingLizGillies
Summary: Undercover SEQUEL: Beck is now part of CHERUB, he and Jade are teamed up to change a few conservative teenagers into wild rebellious adolescents. R&R RATED: Smut, potential violence, swearing, all the good stuff :P
1. First Impressions

**Guess whose back! =] haha**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this sequel to Undercover! If you haven't read Undercover, read that one first, link: **.net/s/7760604/1/Undercover

**=] xoxo**

**Under Pressure**

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

**Jade's POV**

The house was massive, it was a white concreted masterpiece with large square glass windows and retro brick fencing and interior walls. There were three storeys all together, the floors all tiled except the highest floor which was a thick grey carpet. I had no idea how Cherub had afforded this place and why they had gone for such an elaborate look. Beck gripped my hand as we held our luggage in the other hands, dragging it slowly up the long front path. There was a large front lawn, just grass on either side of the path with a large oak tree on one side. It really was an amazing house, I couldn't believe it when we got to the inside and it was even more beautiful. There were two bedrooms on the second floor and two on the third, Beck and I took the second floor one with the large balcony. The house was kind of on a hill to the second floor was level with the road while the first floor was below the driveway and had a massive concrete balcony with steps down to a lagoon.

"You're probably wondering why this house is so fancy and large and amazing and just excel every aspect of the wow factor?" Maria questioned and laughed. Beck and I both nodded, his hand wrapped securely around my waist.

"This is probably going to be your favourite mission" she nodded to me, "and the best first mission ever" she nodded to Beck, "because you will be obliged to throw _many _elaborate house parties for a lot of hormonal, party-crazed and 'wannabe' rebellious teenagers" she smiled and I nodded in approval smugly. I nudged Beck and his smile grew,

"Sweet!" he said, running his spare hand through his hair.

"Now, your clothing styles, Beck we have decided you're pretty right with your kind of clothes at the moment but Jade we want to mix yours up a little"

"Okay, sure"

"Everything you need is in your room, you guys are sharing the third door on the left on this floor down that hall and … I know you two are together and … are both over sixteen and you know … we are letting you share a bed … but if I catch you two-"

"I got it Maria" I cut in, she wasn't my mother but she was close enough so I didn't want to have to put me, her or Beck through a mini 'birds and bees' chat. She averted her eyes awkwardly and Beck played with my fingers.

"We'll go check out the house" I decided, breaking the silence and taking Beck's hand. We went down to the first floor firstly, I am pretty sure that's where most of the parties would be held. This floor was still incredibly huge, it had a leather couch that wrapped around most of the walls, two televisions conveniently placed, an oak table on the far right with a marble bench topped kitchen suite, bottles of alcohol visible in a large glass cabinet. Then one whole side was lined with glass, each slide able to be opened to the extensive balcony with wooden steps down to the lovely lagoon. It was late afternoon and the sun was seen over the canopy of trees near the lagoon. Beck and I slid the glass doors open all the way, letting the gentle breeze through our hair and walked hand in hand out onto the balcony. I scuffed my shoes on the probably expensive tiles on this deck and then leant against the metallic rail. Beck wrapped his arm around me and inched closer to me. I looked up at him and smiled, pressing my lips to his.

We had talked about so much on the plane; he had told me what he had been through in some random estranged jungle. His battles with the most arbitrary of animals and people, I had laughed through some of it and been listening intently throughout the other parts. I had missed him so much; it had scared me when I thought that I would never see him again. After about an hour of exploring the fantastic lagoon with its ropes for swinging into the water from trees and mounds in the grounds as assumable seats; we went back to our room to re-read our mission briefings and see our character's clothing. I read my character information to Beck and he laughed at my new name, Jade Jogia.

"I'm guessing that is so you're 'hipster' name can be JJ?" he chuckled, air-quoting hipster. I laughed along with him and asked him what his name was.

"Beck Orellio"

"Sounds Italian" I laughed, pouting and putting a finger over my upper lip acting as a moustache. Beck smiled lazily, that cute but somehow sexy grin that I loved.

"We are both seventeen, we have to make friends with _everyone _and throw heaps of wild parties, we are allowed to drink, it's recommended that we don't partake in narcotics and illegal substances but other than that, we pretty much can do anything we want. Our grades don't have to be perfect, but passes at least and our personalities are pretty much of our decision with a little guidance"

I nodded as he read in his own words the summary of the second part of our task. Our first of course being to make friends with this group of particular teenagers with overly-strict parents in a cult against revolutionaries, we had to basically turn them rebel and make their parents doubt their 'taking-over-the-world' skills. I scoffed at the pathetic stupidity and desire of these parents, why did they even feel the need? Actually no, why was I getting worked up at all over this? This was the best mission ever, shut up Jade. I stood up and went to my wardrobe, eager to see the clothes that had been picked out for me. I almost jumped like a Barbie-like teenage girl when I saw that we both had our own walk-in wardrobe. My eyes widened as I went inside and was met by a room the size of my bathroom back at Cherub with hundreds of clothes. Cherub really didn't do things less than 100% did they? On the left were about twenty skirts and ten pairs of short-shorts, on the right was the longest rack of beautiful dresses and a few shirts and singlets, all quite short though, in front of me were jeans and jackets and behind me next to the door were about fifty pairs of heels, sneakers and boots. I looked through them all, running my fingers through the fabrics. I realised that all of the clothes were very small … and short … and slutty. Okay, so I was that girl. I was the hot, mysterious, wanted girl who wore slutty clothing and threw the wild parties and who everyone wanted to be friends with? I was that girl? SCORE! I looked to the four-sided chest of drawers in the centre of the room, it was only two drawers high but still incredible. One side was full of lacy underwear, one full of seductive bras, one of socks and gloves and the other of make-up and jewellery.

"Beck!" I cried happily as he came sauntering in.

"This is so crazy, I just looked in mine, but yours is even more colourful and bright and … big" he laughed. I scampered into his; his was slightly smaller and didn't have a chest of drawers in the middle. His drawers took up half of one side; most of the clothing I could see was plain colours, plaid patterns and denim.

…

It was the first day at our new school, Richmond High, and we sat eagerly at the marble bench in the kitchen, munching on the cheesy bacon omelette Maria had made. We heard a car beep outside and a younger voice yell,

"See you!"

"Oh, Fletcher is here!" Maria exclaimed, putting down her mug of coffee and heading to the front door. I had completely forgotten about Fletcher and his role in all of this.

"Fletcher?" Beck asked, chewing on the omelette.

"The younger kid in the mission is supposedly my younger cousin, Fletcher, he will make friends with the younger kids of the families and he will actually do most of the sneaking into their homes to plant bugs and stuff"

"So, we have the easy part?"

"Correct" I smiled, pressing my lips to his quickly. "Anyway, we should go and get ready; Maria is driving us in twenty minutes!" Beck nodded, taking my empty plate and started washing the dishes in the sink as I went upstairs to begin the transformation from Jade Wesley to Jade Jogia. I needed to make an impression on the first day and display my status immediately, so I chose the best outfit for that. I slipped on the short hot pink pleated skirt, it just touched the white singlet I was wearing that very obviously was too small for my chest. The pink lacy bra I was wearing was just visible over top of the singlet and I pulled a leather jacket over my shoulders. I re-curled the ends of my hair and placed turquoise extensions in to them. I applied a light foundation and blush, using the black with a tang of turquoise eye liner and mascara. I put on a pair of thickly strapped suede blue heels that matched the extensions and looked at myself in the mirror. There was no denying that I looked incredibly hot, but the only way I would know for sure was to do the ultimate test. I sauntered out to our bedroom and leant against the doorframe, waiting for Beck to exit his dressing room.

"Jade, how do you think thi-"he stopped completely as he looked up. He looked sexy also; he wore tight black jeans with combat boots, a red V-neck shirt and a leather jacket, his hair was hand-combed back a little and he had Ray Bans covering his eyes.

"You look-"

"I know" I smirked, taking his hand and feeling his eyes on my legs.

**Beck's POV**

Jade looked so sexy, I couldn't even control myself. I felt like just shoving her up against a wall and making out with her and tearing every single piece of clothing off of her. I don't think I had ever felt that way towards a girl before but Jade wearing that just- Jesus Christ, how was I going to even consider finishing the mission with her looking like this. We got into Maria's car, a large smug smile on Maria's face as she nodded in approval at our 'impression' outfits. The car ride was short, the neighbourhood was so much different to L.A and I couldn't remember any other place than the bustling streets of Hollywood so this was very different. However, I did notice a few good spots most adolescents would hang at. There was a park about a kilometre from our house and many shops lined the last street before the street the school was on. We drove up the driveway, many students just arriving also. Jade bit her lip and I smiled at her, taking her hand as I swung my bag over my shoulder and she did too. She got out of the car at the same time I did, I turned to see her do a dramatic turn towards me and flip her hair. I swear as I walked around to her, adjusting my jacket, everyone was looking at us and it was going in slow motion. It was like in all those movies where the hot antagonists of the main people walk into the halls of the school and the cameras slow down to show them off. That's what I felt like. Heads were turning and mouths were dropping as I took Jade's hand and we practically strutted down the halls of Richmond High towards our lockers. I heard a few, _Who are they? _And, _Please tell me she is single! _And _He is so hot! _I smirked, gripped Jade's hand tighter and turned her towards our adjacent lockers.

"First impression complete" she whispered in a deep voice. I chuckled silently and opened my locker, grabbing my books according to the time tables Maria had given us. People were still looking at us and I saw a smile come across Jade's face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oops" she whispered almost convincingly as she dropped a pencil, she turned around so her back was facing the boy and slowly bent down with straight legs. She grabbed the pencil and snapped straight back up, the boys faces were priceless, they were just open-mouthed and shocked. I decided to do a little something as well, just to have some fun. I slowly slid my jacket off my shoulders and placed it in my locker, in the process of taking it off I clipped my shirt so it kind of rode up with it, exposing my abs. I saw Jade grin into her locker and the girls around me went doe-eyed. I was on the verge of hysterical laughter and I could see Jade was too. We shut our lockers, swung our bags over our shoulder and were about to leave when a boy with a dark t-shirt and plaid shorts came over. He strutted confidently towards us and put his arm against the locker assertively.

"Hey doll-face, want to show me some sugar down the hall where no-one else can see?"

"Nah, I'm alright dickhead but I mean I could call your best mate over there to come and suck you off so you can feel truly satisfied one time, instead of continually hitting on girls clearly out of your league, honestly, do you get these clothes from Wal-Mart?" Jade replied, my eyes went wide and I almost yelled out burn. His face turned a deep shade of scarlet and he scampered back to his own locker, I could hear snickering from all around us and a few girls back away from Beck. I pushed her forcefully against the locker and pressed my lips to hers. Her hands wrapped around my neck and I snaked my arms around her waist, pulling at her skirt as it slowly got higher. I was just showing everyone that she was mine; this was definitely an impressive first impression to be making. We broke apart and I rubbed the smudged lip gloss from under her lip. She pecked me once more before taking my hand and walking to first period. People still stared, their mouths were still agape and I picked that the people muttering judgementally in the corner were the teenagers with the cult-forcing upon, overly-strict and self-assured parents. They were our next target.

Let's just say; Mission First Impression – Success.

**First chapter! Woo! Hope you enjoyed,**

**See that little button below this, if you could click that and leave some nice words that would make my day! Ex oh ex oh lovelies!**


	2. The Conservative Group

**Eternal Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious… sad face.**

**14 reviews already! Holy fish cakes, thanks guys! Xoxo**

**Enjooyyy!**

**Chapter 2: The Conservative Group**

**Jade's POV**

"So, as we can see here, when doing inversely proportional graphs the line always looks like this" Mr Greene indicated on the hand-drawn graph on the whiteboard. I chewed on the edge of my pencil, twirling my hair around one of my fingers. I sat forward in the chair over crossed legs, probably exposing to much of my chest the boys surrounding me.

"So when we draw this line, we can see that- Mr Fernandez? Mr Fernandez!" the teacher exclaimed, staring blatantly at the boy whose eyes were glued to the lacy pink bra poking out of my blouse.

"Sorry" he muttered, turning back to the front as his face flashed a light scarlet colour. I snuck a glance to Beck beside me and he smiled and rolled his eyes, I winked at him. I looked to the six teenagers all bundled together whispering in the corner. The girls all wore high-cut shirts and jeans with coloured converse. Their hair was done tightly back in a high ponytail and they were sitting up straight like their lives depended on it. The boys, who also had a similar seating position, wore high-collared shirts and jeans, their hair all combed back with what looked like gel. Even though their fashion sense wasn't terrible, it was obvious their parents dressed them which disgusted me. How could they have no dignity? I almost laughed at myself as I realised when I was on missions I was told what to wear but it was different. Beck and I had to make friends with them, fast. I decided to take a risky choice; I would play the innocent card. I tapped my pencil eagerly as I awaited the bell's chime. Finally it rang and I hurried over to them with my books. I saw judgement flash in their eyes at my whorish clothing but I tried to smile sincerely.

"Hey, I'm Jade, I was wondering if you could show me where room 10B is for English?" I asked sweetly. I swear I saw half of their eyes soften; however one boy and one girl still looked sceptical.

"Yeah, sure!" one of them cried cheerfully. She reminded me a lot of Cat with her easy forgiveness and bubbliness.

"Thanks!" I cooed, taking Beck's hand; he had finally come up behind me with a smile. The girl was short, thin and had long curly blonde hair. Her skin was very pale; she almost looked like porcelain as she looked up at me with warm brown eyes.

"I'm Imogen" she smiled and I smiled back,

"It's really nice to meet you, this is Beck Orellio and I'm Jade Jogia" I said, once again introducing myself. Beck gave a small wave as he continued to strut behind us two girls.

"Well here is room 10B; do you guys want to sit with my friends and me at lunch? I'm sure they would love to meet you guys too!" she giggled in an acquitted tone. I nodded,

"That would be awesome"

Beck and I gave her one last smile before entering our English classroom.

"Score one for Beck and Jade!" I sung happily into his ear as we entered the room.

"I was talking to this guy in Maths, I think his name was John, and he was telling me about how they are kind of weird and conservative. I'm pretty sure I got a few of their names; one of the other girls is Emma, apparently she is the bitchier one and I got two of the guys, Alex and Kyle, don't remember the other one"

"Sweet, well, we're sitting with them at lunch, so soon we'll know them all"

I pulled up a chair at the back of the room and Beck sat beside me. I pulled out a notebook and started writing down what we needed to find out about them.

_We know Alice, blonde curly nice one._

_Two guys apparently called Alex and John_

_Other girl supposedly the bitchy one called Emma_

_We need to find out: all of their names, who are related, where they live, who their parents are and whether they want to come to an awesome party this weekend._

_**I like that idea**_

_I know Beck_

_**Just saying**_

_We're wasting paper … and precious thinking time for this subject_

_**I suggested to use my notebook**_

_No you didn't?_

_**I'm suggesting it now**_

_DOESN'T MATTER! _

_**Why did you hit me?**_

_You were being irritating_

_**By offering my precious notebook pages to you?**_

_We're ending this discussion now._

_**Fine, I'll draw a dolphin**_

_I hate dolphins_

_**I thought you said you were stopping and why would you hate dolphins?**_

_Let's just say a dolphin and I had an incident in third grade that I don't want to talk about_

_**I'm sure the dolphin was just being friendly**_

_Don't push me Beck_

_**I'm not – the teacher just asked you what your favourite adjective is btw**_

_**Nice adjective – facetious **_

_Stop talking to me you facetious dope_

_**Rude!**_

_Good one, now the teacher is yelling at us_

_**I'm not the one who hit me over the head with my English text book**_

_Don't make me bite you._

_**Okay, I'm stopping now.**_

_Good, the page is almost over_

_**Love you Jadey**_

_I am not going to say it back because the hatred I feel for that pet name is overpowering everything else_

I scrapped up the paper into a ball after Beck had chuckled at my last comment.

…

After about another twenty minutes, the bell finally rang for lunch and Beck and I packed up our things. We headed to our lockers where one of the boys from the conservative group stood leaning against it. Yeah, I'm calling the group that until I found out their actual names.

"Sup?" Beck asked casually, running a hand through his hair.

"Levi" he introduced himself with a nod of his head.

"Beck Orellio and thi s is my girlfriend, Jade Jogia" Beck smiled, extending his hand politely. The boy looked remorseful as he also lengthened his arm to shakes Beck's hand. I smiled and just began to put my books back in my locker.

"My sister tells me you are sitting with our group for this lunch time?" he questioned. I could see it now, the same warm brown eyes and wavy blonde hair. He looked like a surfy kind of guy with his hair in a wind-blown looking fringe. He looked a bit like that Cody Simpson kid but with brown eyes and softer features. He dug his hands into his jeans pockets and looked up at Beck, wanting an answer.

"Yeah, your Alice's sister?"

"Yup" he answered,

"Yeah, because we are new, she said we could sit with you guys?" Beck treaded cautiously on this unfamiliar ground but eventually got what he wanted. Levi chuckled,

"That's so Alice, inviting the new kids to our table"

Beck laughed a little in the back of his throat as I saw his shoulders relax. The trust Levi was holding back was now falling down a little which was exactly what we wanted.

"Awesome, well we sit in the far corner of the outside lunch place, near the Fig Tree"

"Sweet" Beck said, giving the guy a pat on the shoulder and turning back to his locker.

"Awesome, so we have convinced Alice and Levi we are good people" I whispered in a light tone.

"Yeah"

"Cool, we just need to find out the last girl's name and then their relationships and other stuff"

"Well, let's get too it Miss Jogia" Beck smirked, slinging his bag over his shoulder and taking my hand.

"Never call me that" I muttered, yanking him towards the eating area.

…

Alice threw her head back in laughter as I told her a made up story of my little brother. We figured out who everyone was now, finally. There were the blonde twins, Alice and Levi, who were both very sweet with brown eyes. Then there was Scarlette, the other girl who had jet black hair but bright blue eyes, she was the sister of Emma. Emma had an auburn orange tone of hair that fell in large curls around her shoulders; however it was in a tight ponytail today. She had bright blue eyes like her sister; both of them were quite pretty. Then there were the two boys, Alex and John, who were brothers. They both had brown hair and green eyes. All of them were pretty easy to tell them apart once you met them because they all had different hair and eye colours. They were all quite nice once you took the time to know them, I mean apart from their strange devotion to being conservative and their strong, but seemingly faulty, view on revolutionaries. Emma was hilarious, she had the same sense of sarcastic humour as I did and I found it very easy to get along with her, apart her being the bitchy one of the group. John also seemed to love her humour, and maybe even her. I don't know if everyone else saw it but it was so obvious to me that he was head over heels for her. I couldn't really tell whether the others liked anyone else because John's was just so obvious. Beck played with the hem of skirt beneath the table and laughed along with something Alex and Levi were joking about.

"So, um, my mum said Beck and I could throw a welcome party"

"That's so cool!" Alice chimed in,

"Yeah, sweet, when would it be and who would be going?" asked John. I almost pissed myself with laughter as he looked at Emma and almost screamed with his eyes, please go.

"Ah, this weekend at my house, which I'll give you the address for and heaps of people, I'll invite like everyone from school" I smiled,

"That's over six-hundred people?" Scarlette questioned, her eyebrows furrowing.

"We've got a pretty big house and the lagoon out the back can hold like three-hundred people as well"

"You have a lagoon at the back of your house!" John asked, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, mum is hardly ever home either because she works heaps. She doesn't mind me having parties, actually why don't you guys come over this afternoon for a get to know each other or something?" I probed, hoping they'd all agree and we could make friends really quickly.

"I'm down" Emma said, twirling a red curl around her finger.

"Yeah me too!" John cooed almost immediately after she had said she would come.

"I'd love to!" Alice declared,

"I don't know whether our parents would let us though Allie" he whispered to her and she pouted sadly at his probably correct thought.

"Yeah, all of our parents might be a little uptight about it" Alex said, his eyebrows creasing in disappointment.

"Just tell them we're new and really want to hang out with you guys!" Beck said, I could see him trying his hardest to sound casual. I nodded enthusiastically and the majority of them took out their mobiles to text their parents. A few seconds later Alice got a text back,

"Yeah, mum says we can't be their too late and we have to be home before dinner at seven Levi"

"Mum said okay, as long as we say Grace before dinner if we stay there for that long!" Scarlette said and Emma just looked straight ahead. Her sister switched her phone off, obviously used to a non-acknowledgeable answer from Emma.

"Dad says he and mother are out until nine, but be home by eight and call them when we get there" Alex nodded comfortably. You could easily tell the difference between who was easy going and who wasn't. Having two boys did make a difference I guess, but their parents were the easiest going. Alice and Levi's were going to be the most difficult but we could work around it. I mean, this was all on the crazy scale, but anyway.

The bell rang and I quickly uttered,

"Meet you all at the front gate after school finishes?"

They all murmured their yesses and Beck and I headed off to History.

...

"Your house is amazing" Scarlette and Alex both said at the same time as we lead them out from the lounge room to the balcony.

"Is that the lagoon you were talking about?" Alice asked, bending over the balcony like a child to peer down at the tropical space of water.

"Yeah, do you guys wanna go and sit down there?"

"Stupid question!" Emma laughed, letting herself through the little gate and on to the steps that lead down to it. We all hurried down there and dipped our feet in the water. We talked about heaps of stuff with our feet resting in the water; our likes and dislikes, our favourite movies and genres of music, memories, our backgrounds and what our parents did and then I had an idea.

"Beck?"

"Babe?"

I giggled at his pet name, but then quickly switched back to my normal, half mean girl, half nice girlfriend façade.

"If I pushed you into something that you didn't want to be in, would you be angry?"

"What kind of situation are we talking about?" he said, turning towards me. I laughed and pushed him into the water. The girls kicked the water and laughed as the guys shoulders shook.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Was what really necessary?" I asked innocently and smiled at Alice.

"I know this is quite necessary?"

"Wha-"he dragged me into the water by my feet, into his arms.

"Beck! This was a new skirt!"

"You know I like you better without the skirt" he whispered in my ear and I laughed. Before I knew it, Emma had pushed Scarlette and Alice into the water, their hair was out of the ponytails and floating around their shoulders as they surfaced.

"Emma!" Scarlette screamed but Emma just laughed almost evilly. The guys began to bomb dive in but then John tackled Emma into the pool. I was curious to see her reaction now, he so liked her and … hmmm. They resurfaced together and John laughed, Emma smiled. They both suddenly realised that John still had his arms around her waist and I smiled, praying that they would just make out or something already. However, Emma bit her lip and John went to say something but didn't. He dropped her and they both went back to other sides of the lagoon awkwardly. I wrapped my legs around Beck's waist and pressed my lips to his, we hadn't kissed since this morning and admittedly I was craving it. I don't know how this happened, but kissing in water, although cold made it hotter somehow. Our lips moved in sync as his tongue brushed over my lips. I threaded my hands in his hair and pulled him closer. I broke apart, realising there were more people here and couples making out always made things awkward. They didn't seem to mind too much, they had just stopped splashing water at each other. We stayed, splashing around in the lagoon until it was dark, the sun no longer visible over the tops of the trees. We all got out and sauntered back up to the house. I ran to get everyone clothes and … don't judge me, but I wanted to make this interesting. I wanted to see how conservative these adolescents really were or if they were easier to change into rebels then we thought.

"Okay, strip down to your underwear so the towel doesn't get saturated and cold in three seconds"

Beck automatically did what I said and I was surprised that Emma and John did too. Alice looked a little uncomfortable but she reminded me so much of Cat with her obliviousness. I'm pretty sure John started to slow down and stare as Emma stood before him in deep green matching underwear and small droplets of water lacing her skin. It turns out that all the guys had boxers above their underwear so it wasn't awkward. Everyone huddled inside after hanging their dripping clothes on the balcony rail.

About an hour later, Alice and Levi had to leave and we all gave them hugs and promises to see them at school tomorrow. I had made a quick batch of pasta up with a jar of bolognaise which we the remainder of us had downed quite quickly. Now, we all sat down on the long suede couch, feet all over each other. Everyone was pretty much comfortable with one another now, so our plan was well on the way. We were watching re-runs of Friends. Honestly, I loved this show so much! You can probably tell by how many times I watch the re-runs, I hardly watch any other program besides it, God, just love it. Monica was depressed because Richard had broken up with her and making heaps of jam, it was one of the awesome episodes but I really had to focus. I sat up, pressing pause on the remote and looked at them smugly. I arched an eyebrow and questioned alluringly,

"Who wants to play truth or dare?"

**Second chapter! Woo! **

**Hope you are enjoying? Who are you shipping besides Beck and Jade at the moment? Hmm?**

**Please, pretty please, with sugar on top review! It really does make my day!**

**REVVIIEEWWW! XOXO**


	3. Truth or Dare?

**I AM SO SORRY for the long wait between updates! Hope you are enjoying and little thanks A/N at the end xo**

**Chapter 3: Truth or Dare?**

**Beck's POV**

All of them sat up cautiously at the pausing of the television and Jade's enthralling tone. I faced her, wondering whether we should push this much on the first day. I mean we had already got everyone wrapped in blankets in their underwear after splashing around in a lagoon at the new kid's house, could we really do more and get away with it this early? I glanced quickly to the slowly rising adolescents, the girl's arms adjusting the blankets over their chests and the boys running their hands though their hair. Emma nodded with a look of eagerness in her eyes. John saw her agreement to play the game and immediately assented also, typical. I prayed they could all see the devotion he had to her; I wish they'd hurry up and go out already. I suddenly wondered how many of them had had boyfriends or girlfriends, if they had had any at all due to their parent's fundamentalism and strict traditional lifestyle.

"Okay, Beck, truth or dare?"

"Babe, you practically already know everything?" I chuckled,

"I'm using you as an introductory" she smiled that tight lipped smile that screamed duh but also was absolutely adorable. I shook my head smiling and gave her a questioning look.

"Truth"

"Pansy" she muttered, "How far have you gone?"

"Ha!" I spurted, quickly covering my mouth and almost stared at her in disbelief.

"All the way" I winked at her and I could see the smallest blush rushing to her cheeks. All of the other's mouths dropped open and their eyes widened a little.

"With who?" Alex asked, clearly interested and astounded. How could he be so astounded? I was a sixteen year old boy, turning seventeen soon and he was surprised I had lost my virginity? Jesus Christ, these kids were sheltered.

"My beautiful girlfriend" making her blush completely this time. I pressed a kiss into her hair, the strawberries and peaches conditioner intoxicating me. I could see Scarlette tempted to 'aw' at my little comment but she suppressed the urge.

"Your turn" Emma said bluntly, clearly over the fluffy moment between Jade and I.

"Emma?" I smiled, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"How many guys have you kissed?"

All eyes were on her now, Scarlette clearly annoyed when she saw the hesitation in Emma's eyes, meaning she had lied to her sister about something.

"Two" she composed herself and answered.

"You never told me!" Scarlette exclaimed, looking absolutely horrified with her sister's lack of communication.

"You never asked" she answered simply, never making eye contact with her raging sibling.

"I asked you like six times!"

"Pft, more like three"

Scarlette stared at her in disbelief and I chuckled at their banter. I stole a glance to where John sat, a little upset and an idea sprung to mind.

"When Emma or John pick dare, dare them to kiss each other" I whispered to Jade. She looked at me as if I was completely inferior.

"Wow Beck, great idea I wish I had thought of it … oh wait, I did"

I was offended by her slight bitterness but scolded myself for not considering the suggestion that Jade had planned half the evening and its questions out already with her extensive experience and intelligence.

"Anyway" Jade chimed in, breaking the awkward silence that Emma and Scarlette had created.

"Right, my turn" Emma said, she twirled a piece of her fiery hair around her index finger, eyebrows slightly creased in thought. "Umm" she tapped her hand against her cheek and then light flashed in her eyes.

"Jade, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Jade answered proudly after a few seconds of silent contemplation.

"I dare you to speak your mind, saying whatever comes to your head for the next five minutes" Emma smiled deviously, narrowing her eyes the slightest bit – she reminded me a lot of Jade with her mannerisms; like the narrowing of her eyes when she felt clever, the pursed tight smile that came to her face when she smirked and the slight arc of her neck when she was thinking intently. It was crazy how alike in personality they were also, their ability to be bittersweet, their witty and sarcastic sense of humour and their confident yet grounded exemplifications. I came back to reality as Jade smiled and uttered,

"Space monkeys"

_Oh God, _this was going to be an eventful five minutes.

"Beck did I tell you how sexy you looked today" Jade spurted out, one of the many embarrassing and vulnerable sentences that would be spilled tonight. I smiled at her and leant forward to whisper in her ear.

"You looked sexier" I tipped the top of her ear with my lips which bought a curious smirk from Emma and an almost inaudible wolf whistle from John. I chuckled and Jade looked a little blushed,

"That tickled" she whispered, trying so hard to keep up her tough girl exterior while doing this struggle of a dare for her. For most people it wouldn't be so hard, but Jade was just … she was just different.

"Okay, John, truth or dare?" said Jade,

"Truth" John answered, fiddling with the tassels of the blanket between his fingers.

"How many girls have you snogged?" Jade asked and then frowned, "I wanted to ask a different question" she slouched over and I stared at her in disbelief.

"Why did you ask the first one then?"

"Because I was thinking about it" she muttered.

"Babe … you know that Emma won't know what you're thinking so if you don't say something she probably won't know"

"Where's the fun in that Beckett?"

"Don't call me that" I answered quickly, turning back to where John averted his eyes and muttered something that I didn't catch.

"Huh?" Jade asked bluntly. Alex leaned in also curious and I swear I saw Emma a little interested, not the general kind like everyone else, but actually interested on his experience.

"One"

"Who?" Alex asked casually, aware of his brother's advances into adolescence but not of whom this advance was with.

"That wasn't part of the question" John laughed, a little more like his dignified yet pragmatic self now. "Scar, truth or dare?" he turned to the raven-haired beauty as she looked at him curiously.

"Truth" she answered cautiously.

"God! You're all pussies!" Jade exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and looking at me with eyes filled with longing for some kind of adventure. I laughed at her antics and faced John once more. Everyone was a little moved uncomfortably by Jade's _lovely _choice of words, but hey, Emma asked for it.

"Have you ever or do you have a crush on someone in our group?"

Her face blushed scarlet, which I almost laughed at considering her name was Scarlette. Jade seemed to pick up on that too and her shoulders shook as a small chortle engulfed her body.

"Yes"

I saw John and Emma both smile as Jade wolf-whistled and started to sing.

"_Love is in the air, everywhere I look around, love is in the ai-"_

"Babe" I said, cutting her off with my hand which she immaturely licked.

Alex chuckled but then stopped as Scarlette quickly asked him,

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Finally!" Jade exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"I dare you to dance around like John Travolta from _Grease!_" she laughed, obviously excited by her made-up dare.

"You're kidding" he muttered, his eyes widening a little.

"Nope, up in front Alex!" she beamed, crossing her arms boastfully over chest.

"Oh my God" he murmured, getting up from his place on the couch, embarrassed by his clothing which only consisted of boxers.

"Don't forget to sing!" Scarlette cooed and this time Emma let a loud hoot loose. John's eyes immediately softening at the sound of her wild but flawless laughter. Alex's cheeks flushed a deep red as he sighed and started to pump his pointed finger in diagonal thrusts.

"_What a feeling! Something something, I've been dancing something of my life!" _he sung hilariously, not knowing half the words.

Everyone clapped their hands and laughed as after about thirty seconds he made his way back to the couch, laughing at himself.

**Jade's POV**

Alex sauntered back to the comfort of the couch. I decided my time of spurting whatever I thought was up and leant into Beck's side. Alex nestled into the pillows and then looked around and his eyes landed on Beck.

"Beck, truth or dare?" he asked casually.

"If I don't pick dare my girlfriend will probably chop me up with her scissors so I guess I'm choosing dare" he chuckled and I smiled knowingly up towards him. He squeezed me tighter and then averted his eyes back to Alex for his dare.

"I dare you to kiss Jade for twenty seconds with as much passion as you possibly can" he challenged, arcing his eyebrow suggestively. I saw everyone look a little curious and enthralled by the dare and smiled up towards Beck.

"As much as you can muster sir" I giggled and he wiggled his eyebrows at me. Suddenly I was being yanked into Beck's lap, his arms pulling me into him by the top of my arms. His hands wrapped tightly around my waist as I straddled him and someone gave out a wolf-whistle. He pressed his lips forcefully against mine and had a suffocating grip on me. I snaked my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. The slightest of moans sounded in the back of his throat as I ran my tongue across his lips. Our tongues battled for a few seconds and then he trailed his lips down my neck. About twenty five seconds went by before we broke apart and removed ourselves from each other's grips. I smirked at the others and could see a hint of discomfort, envy but longing lingering in their eyes.

Beck looked a little flushed and I could see him touch the corner of his mouth to wipe away the cherry lip gloss.

"Alrighty" he said in a happy tone. "John, truth or dare?"

"Dare" John smiled; probably hoping exactly what Beck was considering doing.

"I dare you to kiss Emma" Beck smiled. John's eyes widened a little and Emma looked a little taken aback also. They shuffled a little in their seats; conveniently they were seated beside each other.

"For how long?" John asked cautiously,

"However long you want" Beck smirked, knowing that this could go either way. Either they would just quickly peck and there would be no fun in it or their true feelings for each other that everyone could blatantly see would be evident to each other.

"Well, go on" I said a little bluntly but eagerly.

He turned towards her and her eyes fell to the blanket she was fiddling with. John licked his lips and Emma tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, it immediately fell back in her eye. John's hand reached up towards her face, curling it back behind her ear. Their eyes looked at each other's both blazing with desire. His hand stayed on her cheek and he leant forward, her eyes closed as his lips pressed against hers. A few seconds passed, the room was completely silent, finally Emma's hands reached up and tangled in his hair and attempted to bring him closer. About twenty seconds passed and they finally broke apart, both of their deep eyes gazing into each other's in bliss and giddiness.

Both Beck and I leant back against each other satisfied as the super cute maybe couple now sat before us all blushing and keen. Scarlette looked very content with her sisters antics and Alex's facial expression screamed _finally! _

Well let's just say,

Step Two to changing a few conservative teenagers into wild party-goers, check.

**OOOO hope you loved! PLEASE REVIEW! It seriously makes my day when I see even just one more review than yesterday xo**

**A/N:**

**Firstly, general thanks to **_NeedMoreBade, imafanpire, CrazyWoobie, Bade4Eva, twenty four7bade, OTHSBERKB___**and**___JadePlusBeck_** for all of your continuous reviewing on practically of my stories and chapters, you guys are what keeps me writing!**

**Secondly, **_Unique Memories/Shelby Rae_**: you definitely made my day with your amazing long reviews, meant so much! Thank you! Xxo**

**Thirdly**_, Marrox13, Ellie, Jade Lautner-Jogia, alwaysthinking101, iamsofreakinbored _**and**_ Blondie_**: welcome to my stories and I am so happy you are enjoying them so far!**

**So, overall, I want to thank every single person who has reviewed, subbed, personal messaged, favourite story or author, just everything! It means so much!**

**30 reviews before next update! So, go click the pretty button! Xoxo**


	4. Invitations

**I cannot explain in words how sorry I am for the eternal length between updates. I just finished the most stressful and work-overloading term of school of my life and have a few weeks to just write, finally! Once again I am so sorry and I know this chapter can't make up for it but I have still tried to include some stuff for forgiveness haha. **

**Chapter 4: Invitations**

**Jade's POV**

The other teenagers left shortly after Emma and John's antics. John's face still flushed with satisfaction and modesty. Maria arrived home soon after they left with the younger agent trotting excitedly behind her. The younger boys face lit up with joy and satisfaction of having a successful day 'on the job'. I nodded a good night to Maria, taking Beck's hand and leading him up the stairs. The clothes from today had been put back on as the night air began to chill our bodies. However, the lack of clothing my outfit consisted of hadn't done much. I opened the door to the bedroom and switched the light on. I quickly walked over to the bed and tore the covers down. The light suddenly switched off and I looked towards the doorway, Beck's silhouette inching towards me. He picked me up roughly and shoved me against the wall near the head of the bed.

"That outfit has been killing me all day, the only thing I have wanted to do is touch you … all … day" he whispered sexily in my ear. His lips brushed at my neck, nipping and sucking at that one point just next to the main artery. Butterflies flocked my stomach as his hips held me rigid against the wall. Our lips finally met; that familiar minty taste of his intoxicating me. Our kisses were heavy and sloppy, our hands groping anywhere there was skin. Finally, he lowered me onto the bed, his hands ripping down on the skirt's material. I giggled against his lips at his eagerness but only got a passionate kiss in return. I slipped off his shirt; he threw it onto the ground and started to do the same for my shirt. His warm hands ran up and down my sides as my fingers laced into his thick hair. Finally, all our articles of clothing were scattered around the bed and the cover was pulled up to his waist. He hovered over me, the tip of him teasing my entrance. A few more hot and heavy kisses traced my neck and then the pure bliss of him inside of me overwhelmed me.

"Sorry to disturb you" I heard a sarcastic growl from somewhere. I immediately sat up in my bed, hands flying to the doona around my bare chest. Maria stood slightly frustrated in the doorway; I looked awkwardly to Beck's clearly naked figure tangled in the sheets beside me. My tongue poked at my cheek in slim humiliation and part humour as I nudged Beck with my knee.

"Mmm?" he muttered sexily, pushing a bit of hair out of his face. He turned towards me and ran the back of his hand down my face, "Last night was…" he started, inching closer towards me.

"Irresponsible, against the rules, many other things" Maria cut in. Beck flew out of the bed in fright at her startling voice. His body hitting the floor and I tipped my head back in laughter. He scurried back under the covers at the realisation at the absence of clothing he encompassed.

"I assume this won't be happening again?" Maria asked, her fingers drumming lightly against the doorframe. I shrugged rudely at her and the small fire in her eyes burned a little brighter.

"Okay, okay, we won't do it while you're here" I said. Her eyes narrowed a little but then rolled in a little anger but clearly had gotten over the situation.

"Anyway, its seven-thirty, I suggest you are ready by eight unless you don't want me to drive you" she shut the door upon exit, leaving Beck and I naked under covers.

I chuckled, removing myself from the sheets and dropping my feet on the floor.

"Uh-uh" Beck tutted, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me towards him. His lips pressed against my shoulder as his tanned arms bought me closer towards him.

"We _really _need to get up" I moaned, not wanting him to stop either but knowing we had to.

"We could just stay in bed all day"

"We have the easiest mission in the world, and it's your first"

"All I heard was you were my first and babe, I know" he winked slyly and I bit my lip, holding back the laughter. I tore my hips from his grasp and hit him playfully over the head with a pillow.

"Ow" he groaned,

"Get out of bed you loser" I laughed.

"Jade I knew you liked it rough but seriously, pillow fights? I didn't know that was your style?"

"Put some clothes on you idiot!" I called to him as I pulled on underwear and a matching black bra. I heard the strap of his underwear but then footsteps.

"You're not denying it?" he questioned lightly, standing behind me as I flicked through the various articles of clothing options for today.

"Denying what?" I said half absentmindedly.

He leaned closer to me, his lips touching the tip of my ear.

"That you like it … rough"

"I swear to God if you don't hurry up and put some clothes on I'll put you on a boat back to campus with only fat, bearded and sleazy old men to have for company" I growled, whacking his stomach with the dress I had chosen to wear today.

He groaned and went to put on his clothes for the day. I laughed at our morning banter and pulled the dress over my head. It stopped above mid-thigh, showing off my legs. It was a dark blue and had a black band around the waist area. It was kind of low cut, not overly, but still evidently showing some cleavage. I ran a brush through my curls and applied a touch of foundation. I laced mascara and eyeliner over the sensitive skin and lashes of my eyes before choosing a beautiful pair of black platform pumps from the shoe wardrobe. I went out of the dressing room, meeting Beck who was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a black and white striped shirt and a leather jacket on his arm. His eyes gazed over my tenderly which made me feel loved and all tingly inside. I pressed my lips to his cheek before lacing our hands together. The clock struck eight as our feet hit the last step and Maria motioned for us to get into the car.

**Beck's POV**

We were met by an excited Alice at the gates upon arrival.

"Hey" she cooed happily, her blonde hair in a long fishtail braid on her shoulder today. The boot-leg jeans and conservative blouse still draped her small frame; this had to be worked on as well.

"What's up?" I asked contently, wrapping my arm around Jade's small waist. She leant into my side, swapping her shoulder bag to her spare shoulder.

"Well, considering you guys are new, I heard that you are going to be invited to a massive party at Macy Bennett's house this weekend"

"Oh cool, is she that chick who wears way too much pink lipstick and clothes?" Jade asked bluntly, fiddling with the black nail polish on her fingers.

"Yeah" Alice assented, a smile curving at her lips at Jade's ease with being openly bitter.

"Why are we invited?" I asked again,

"Well, you guys seem cool and you're the new meat so they are scoping out whether you are cool group material I think" Alice said, probably the smartest sentence I had ever heard her say. Jade nodded and then her head flipped up suddenly.

"Beck!" she squealed,

"What, what?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"I haven't had coffee yet!" her eyes widened with desire and an almost nostalgic desire.

"Jade, seriously, I thought it was going to be something actually impor-"

"This is important Beck!"

"Alright, alright, chill out babe. I'll get you some coffee" I rolled my eyes and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Two sugars"

"I know" I called back, sauntering towards the coffee van that was about a block away from the school. I figured Jade would figure out all the details for this party and try to potentially get invites for the conservative adolescents in Alice's group.

…

The lunch bell finally rang after a long and painfully easy lesson of Maths. We were acting as teenagers of last year's curriculum meaning I had done all of this work already. I suddenly wondered how many different grade's Jade has had to pretend to be over her time as a Cherub agent. Jade and I linked hands as we exited the classroom, John and Levi trailing behind us happily. John and Levi were talking about the end of semester test, already; it was like four weeks away.

"I reckon this exam is going to be pretty easy, I mean I understand everything we have learnt so far, the histograms, exponentials, indices and trigonometry seems to all connect in some retarded way" Levi muttered, his hand running through his blonde hair. John nodded along, lips slightly pouted. I saw Emma ahead of us, getting her books for fifth and sixth period before heading out to the lunch table. I saw jeans in her locker which I immediately realised were what she had worn to school this morning. A short skirt now wrapped around her waist with a large 80's like jacket over her shoulders. I nodded to her to Jade and she smiled. Her maths textbook fell from her hand and she bent down to get it, the skirt hitching up and revealing a bit much as the tops of her thighs were exposed in our direction. I heard a low groan from behind me; I turned to see John's eyes bugging out of his head. I cracked up laughing and so did Jade.

"John, mate, get a grip!" Levi uttered hoarsely towards the lusting teen. John tried to compose himself, looking down embarrassed at his converse sneakers. Jade happily toddled over to Emma, her short dress flowing around her legs, making me look like the _real _lusting teen. I wrapped my arm around her waist as we got closer and Jade started conversing with the red-head.

"Um, where was this hiding?" Jade questioned, fiddling with Emma's skirt material between her fingers.

Emma laughed slightly, pride filling her eyes.

"I bought it ages ago but my mum said I could never wear it, because I mean, she's all-"

"Strict, religious, gotcha" Jade muttered,

"Yeah" Emma nodded, I wondered whether Emma realised the fact that we had never actually met her parents and how we knew about the group's parents in general could have been considered suspicious.

Soon enough, John's eyes had left Emma's body and were inside his locker, Levi was trailing behind him, cursing him for being so obvious and Jade and I were linking hands and walking with Emma out to the lunch table. We soon arrived under what looked a lot like the table I used to sit at whilst attending Hollywood Arts in the Asphalt Café. It too was near a balcony and was a school block from the car park. We sat down at the circular table, Scarlette was already sitting there, typing manically upon her laptop keys.

"Whatcha doing?" I cooed. Putting down the butter chicken curry I had grabbed from my bag on the way.

"English homework"

"Oh, someone didn't do the homework, naughty naughty" Jade chuckled, setting her salad sandwich in front of her. She crossed her legs under the table and I immediately put my hand on hers as we both started picking at our lunches.

An easily recognisable girl came flouncing over to the table.

"Beck and Jade, right?" she asked, her artificially coloured hair flicking around her freshly touched up make-up full face.

"Yes" I answered. Jade looked up through thick lashes.

"Here" she said shortly before crossing her arms after throwing us a folded piece of paper. Jade snatched it from in front of her and opened it to reveal a neatly hand-written letter with lots of x's and o's at the bottom.

_Beck Orellio and Jade Jogia_

_Considering you're the new kids, a super-hot couple and were told off on your first day for making out and disrespecting the lame-ass teachers at this school; you are invited to the most amazing party you will ever attend, mine._

_Come to this address, 104 Cavelle Road, at 6pm on Friday and be prepared to get crazy. Drinking, drugs and whatever other homo items you want to bring will not be stopped at the door._

_That's all, if you don't want to attend hand me back this letter um … now but if you do give me a sexy smile and we'll be all gee. _

_Okay losers, hope to see you there._

_Xoxoxoxo, the person who just handed you this letter._

I looked up from the slightly tinted pink paper and smiled at her.

"Great" she smiled back,

"Wait" Jade butted in and I glanced at her, "Can we bring some friends"

"Yeah sure whatever, but no retards, okay thanks babe, toodles ex oh"

The life-like Barbie pranced back to her loud and obnoxious group of friends and left Jade looking at me sexily, like normal. As little miss my daddy is obviously rich sat back down, Levi, John and Alice all finally rocked up at the table. Scarlette shut her laptop, I actually questioned whether she had witnessed the average teenage scene that had just taken place. Alice flicked her hair over her shoulder and Emma just gave John a very teasing smile which he of course blushed over. Levi dug in to his peanut butter and jelly sandwich and Jade twirled her curl around her pinky.

"So, guys" she started, looking at each of them playfully. Everyone stopped eating to listen to her. "I want you all to meet me and Beck at my house at 4:30pm on Friday afternoon. Got it?"

They all started talking about their restricting parents but Jade silenced them all.

"Got it?" she just repeated, her face not altering at all. I almost scoffed at her confidence in actions but then realised … she was Jade. Her eyebrows twitched and all of them just agreed and smiled.

"Plan B is drugging them all and dressing them in Pokemon costumes and just shoving them in a boot of the car and they'll wake up in the middle of the wild party" Jade whispered to me and I chuckled. This was going to be fun.

**Once again, I AM SO SORRY! Next chapter will be the getting ready and party scene which I promise will be awesome! Also, any requests for party games? Party truth or dares? Maybe even party pairings? Yes actually, party pairings – give me your best and I will try to make it happen! **

**Love you all! Xxo**

**PLEASE REVIEW with your requests and just general comments. Bee.**


	5. Undeniably Rebellious At Heart

**Disclaimer: Do not own Victorious … or Jade … or Beck … or- you get it!**

**Hey guys, next chapter is up! Hope you're all enjoying. Important A/N at the end xoxo**

**Chapter 5: Undeniably Rebellious At Heart**

**Jade's POV**

Everyone arrived at our house by the correct time which was good, it meant I didn't have to illegally kidnap them all from their fancy homes and dress them up in ridiculous sailor moon costumes. Although, that would have been amusing. Beck was taking care of the guys; I was taking care of the girls. They all needed to see how normal teenagers dressed for wild parties like this one and how they should prepare themselves and act whilst there. I was going to dress one person at a time, prepare one person at a time and coach another at a time. I must admit, I have a little bit of OCD. I had marked stations for each of these things to take place. Dressing would obviously be in the dressing room. The preparation was in the bedroom and the coaching was in the bathroom, why? You'll see. I was dressing Emma first. Honestly, I liked her most out of all of them. She had a sarcastic sense of humour that I loved and she was much prettier than I think she knew. I had already dressed myself before everyone arrived so that I could pick out completely different outfits for everyone that didn't clash with what I wanted to wear. I was wearing a simple, strapless dark blue dress with silver pumps, a silver necklace with a J on it and a thick silver bangle. I knew I looked hot; I had already gotten that little compliment when Beck's eyes didn't leave my body as I was telling him the plan for tonight earlier. Anyway, back to important things. Emma sat on the small back-free couch in the centre of my monster closet; I stood in front of the skirts pile, debating whether I should opt her with a short sexy green pleated skirt or a short sexy green dress.

"Stand up for a second" I demanded lightly, arcing my neck slightly too, so I could really look at her figure. Thankfully, all girls in the group were around my size so getting them all into whatever clothes I wanted wouldn't be too difficult in regards to the fitting category. I think that was another reason Emma was my favourite, she was probably going to be the easiest to transform in this whole teenage situation. It clicked suddenly; the outfit that she had to wear had just been pieced together in my mind. I jogged to the dresses and pulled out the ultra-tight-fitting emerald green dress and flung it towards her. It was strapless and didn't even reach mid-thigh. I scurried to the shoes and pulled out the strappy black heels with a platform on them, once again placing them beside her.

"Well, go on" I said, motioning for her to undress.

"You're not going to leave or anything?" she asked, a little taken aback to my comfort with this situation.

"We're all girls here hun" I said, shaking my head and turning back to the jewellery. I pulled out a black floral-like hairpiece and a series of black and green bangles. I turned to see her shirt off and pants down, standing awkwardly in her underwear. Her under garments were ancient, they were high and covering everything and just, no I couldn't do it.

"No, no, no" I muttered and she looked at me in a very self-conscious way.

"No! Don't get the wrong idea! You're hot as" she relaxed a little, "but your underwear, we need to do something about that"

I went to my underwear and bra draw, finally finding a matching set of lacy under clothes.

"Are you on your period?" I asked bluntly, taking her aback for the second time.

"No" she muttered a little uncomfortably,

"Sweet" I said, "Put these on"

"Okay, this is a little weird"

"We're all girls here!" I repeated which got an eye-roll from her. Although I had practically asked her to strip down to nothing in front of me and wear my underwear she seemed to have become a little more comfortable with the situation. I turned around for her to completely strip down but was quick to turn around when I heard the snap of the bra lock into place.

"Gosh, perve much" she joked, excellent! She was acting like a normal teenager! God, I was getting too excited. Jade West doesn't do over-excited. I mean Jade Jogia… this is the worst performance in a mission so far – I can't even remember my name. I snapped out of my own thoughts and studied her as she pulled the dress over her head and slipped the shoes onto her feet. Her fiery curls fell around her face and she looked absolutely fantastic. I had no idea how all teenagers couldn't feel the urge to make themselves look this good when they had the body and personality for it! She stood up, a little wobbly at first but then adjusted immediately. I smiled an accomplished smile and motioned for her to look in the mirror. A little squeak came out of her mouth as she saw an incredibly hotter version of herself than she had ever seen before.

"And we haven't even done your hair and makeup yet" I smiled, grabbing her hand and leading her into the bathroom. I quickly applied some eye-makeup, a very light application of green eye-shadow and some clear lip gloss.

"Now, I want you to straighten your hair, you've done that before right"

"Yeah, that's all good – I can do that, you can go and make Alice look beautiful now!" she laughed, grabbing the straightener off the bathroom sink and taking a string of red hair into her fingers.

The same process was applied to the two other girls, Alice and Scarlette. I dressed Alice in pale pink skinny jeans with white pumps and a lacy white mid-riff. Scarlette was then clothed in a short, red pleated skirt with a tucked in black blouse with the top two buttons undone. I had also made all of them wear my underwear and bra's, all matching their colours being worn and all were seen a little at some point of the clothing.

Within the preparing and coaching segments I told them that drugs, alcohol and explicit mature themes that you hear about in movies would be seen. At first, all flinched a little, unsure of why people would want to do these things and want to witness them however by the end of the advice-like lectures, they were all embarrassingly curious and excited for the party. Which, might I add, is an incredible step towards one of the major parts of this mission. I had no idea what Beck was telling or dressing the guys in. However, I had made sure that he had dressed John in a bit of green to match Emma, but they didn't know that. I felt like a teenage fan-girl, I just shipped them so hard. I almost laughed at myself – did I really just use the word 'shipped'? All the girls looked amazing, Scarlette's raven black hair had been curled and both Emma's and Alice's had been straightened. Their make-up was all perfect, not too much or too little of one thing to really exemplify the beautiful parts of their faces.

I flattened out my dress and went into Beck's dressing room; he leant against the door frame in a sexy outfit. He wore tight fitting black jeans with a V-neck tee the same colour as my dress. He wore a leather jacket over it and sported white vans. The other boys all turned around as they heard me enter, all their eyes popping a little at my slightly revealing dress. They were all dressed very handsomely too. All similar but different in their own way. John wore the same dark skinny jeans as Beck with black vans and was also wearing a typical long-sleeved shirt; white on the torso but a dark emerald colour down the length of the arms. Levi was dressed in a black and white vertically striped tee with dark blue chino's and black converse, a leather jacket draped over his shoulder. Then Alex wore maroon skinny jeans with a simple white shirt and black slip on shoes. Their hair was all styled and all had what seemed to be Beck's bonds underwear peeking out from under their, obviously lower than usual, jeans. All looked incredible, just like the girls did – which bought us to one of my favourite parts of this night.

"Alright, let's go!" I cooed, entwining my hand with Beck's. He smiled and gave my head a quick kiss. "Now boys, I just want you to take a quick look in the room" I smiled widely. The boys all sauntered out from Beck's dressing room and saw the girls all standing like models near the bed. John's eyes practically popped out of his head, actually you know what, and his obvious attraction to this girl is not even able to be said in words right now. His jaw was literally caressing the carpet below his feet. I suppressed a laugh and grabbed Emma's hand who I saw wink at John. Gosh, I'd taught her well. We lumbered down to the front door and I opened it wide to reveal a limo. Yeah, I know, cheesy but we really had to make this night fantastically memorable for these hopefully to be rebellious teens want to do it again. The girls all screamed in delight and the boys' exchanged a few 'whoas' and 'oh my gods' . I ushered them all to the doors and we all entered eagerly,

"You know where we're going?" I asked the driver,

"Sure thing - got the message from Maria" I recognised the driver's voice as one of the mission controllers back at campus. I smiled to myself as we drove the short drive to the party.

…

I dragged all of them to the front door, after a long hike down the enormous driveway. People were seen making out outside against the mansions walls and behind the trees. Lights were going crazy inside and the music looked like it was making the whole house shake. The conservative ones all looked around at the house in awe, I was shocked that this was their first time partying. However, what am I saying, I have never really been to a proper party besides on missions and the different kinds of teen parties we have back on campus sometimes. I had never been to one like this as the real Jade West. I shrugged off my little moment and knocked roughly on the door. Who am I kidding? They were never going to hear knocking over this music. I opened the large wooden door and was met by a fully tuxedo wearing man.

"Name?" he asked bluntly,

"Jade Jogia and Beck Orellio" I answered, almost screaming over the music.

"Who are they?" he asked, still running his eyes down the list to find my name.

"Host said I could bring guests" I answered confidently.

"Ah yes, there is a little note about guests next to your name, what are their names?"

"Alice and Levi Butler, Scarlette and Emma Palvin, John and Alex Hutchinsale" **[Sorry if these names are different to the original mission briefing, I couldn't remember their last names if I even did it write it down!]**

"No problem, I'll write them all next to your name" the security guard said and nodded.

"Thank you!" I said politely, dragging all of the people beside me inside. We walked around the place for a little while, I showed them where the bathroom was after I had located it and where to get the alcohol.

"Now, I recommend not doing drugs just yet cause they can get you all wonky in the head, alcohol is alright though, just don't put your cup down or it could get spiked. Also, we're here so party with us and you should be fine" I laughed and everyone else smiled. Everyone's eyes were lit up with excitement.

"I'm going to go and grab a drink then!" Emma chimed excitedly,

"Yeah, me too" John piped up, following Emma like a lost puppy who was desperately wanting her. I grabbed two Bacardi cruisers from the shelf near where Beck and I were standing and passed one to him. Emma and John came back with similar bottles in their hands and looked at us.

"Go for it young fledglings! Learn the awesomeness that is adolescence!" I screamed dramatically and everyone laughed. I quickly handed a cruiser to everyone else, we all cheered and drank up.

…

The party went on, crazily. Emma and John were slowly getting closer and closer and I was really hoping that in the early morning, the slightly sober ones of us would have a very exclusive game of truth or dare, or something similar. People started to go home at around one which was good. The extremely drunk ones of them walked off into the night, which was worrying but I was sure they would be alright as a group. There were still about fifty people left at the party who all seemed to be in the range of not really sober but not drunk yet. Scarlette and Alice were cracking up over something in the far right corner of the lounge room, Emma and John were giggling closely as they sipped at probably their fifth cruiser each. Beck and I were a different story. We had drunk a few cruisers and two shots each and were grinding in the living room with a few other couples to the music. We weren't facing each other, my back was to him and his arms were tight around me. We swayed in time to the music, my ass was right in his crotch, rubbing against him. I could feel him getting harder by the minute. I bit my lip as he slowly bent down and started sucking at my neck passionately. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and turned my head to meet his lips. I turned around this time, wanting to kiss him deeper and feel my body against his. We pressed together and his hands gripped me closer around my waist. I tangled my hands in his hair as our lips moved in synchronisation. His tongue traced my lower lip and I playfully bit his. I didn't notice how long we playfully sucked and nipped at each other's lips and necks because after a while there was only about twenty people left in the living room. Macy waddled into the centre of the living room and stood up on the coffee table, she slurred her words and was unbalanced, clearly very wasted and shouted,

"Let's play spin the bottle!" she dragged out the bottle and everyone cheered.

Soon, everyone left in the house was seated in a large circle. Beck sat on my right and Emma sat on my left. John was next to her and then the rest of the conservative group followed in order of Emma, John, Levi, Scarlette, Alice and then Alex. The remainder of the circle were familiar faces from the high school. Macy, obviously, was sitting directly across from me. A few other boys followed after Beck and then random girls were mixed in also. I didn't really recognise any of the other twelve people present besides Macy. Macy threw a cruiser into the centre and shouted,

"Right! Who's first?" she smiled and wiggled her eyebrows and everyone looked around.

"Before we start" one boy interrupted, he had wavy brunette hair and green eyes and I could just tell he was cocky. "What are the rules?"

"There are no rules Tyler!" one girl muttered seductively from across the room.

"The kiss has to last at least five seconds, there are no "re-spins", whoever you get, you get!" she said excitedly and 'Tyler' I supposed his name was, leant back satisfied in his position.

"I'll go first then" he said confidently, his eyes flickering towards me, "I want some of those sweet lips" he pointed straight at me and I narrowed my eyes. Beck looked protectively towards me and angrily towards Tyler. He spun the bottle fast, its top hitting me ten times before it stopped. Each time it went around, slower and slower, I dreaded for it to land on me, he was honestly the only person I didn't want to kiss in this room just because of the way he made Beck really feel. To my joy, it landed on a girl one spot away from Beck who Tyler just shrugged as a "yeah, you'll do" type gesture. She inched forward on her hands and knees to reach him as he was three spots away from her and two away from Macy. He didn't move at all and the girl looked slightly confused.

"Oh no darling, keep going, I'm going to give you some like you've never had it before" Tyle raised his eyebrows as the girl continued to crawl forward. He motioned with his finger for her to continue inching closer, she was already at his crossed legs now and was looking confused as he continued motioning to her. His lips went to her ear and whispered something inaudible to the rest of us but then everyone understood as the girl slowly straddled him. He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other tangled in her hair as he forcefully bough her lips down to his. Her hips moved a little against his, the first kiss in the game was off to a very un-tame start. Ten seconds past before the parted and a wolf-whistle was echoed by one of the boys.

"Hope you enjoyed that baby" he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear as a red-faced girl quickly ushered back to her seat. Tyler winked at me and I furrowed my eyebrows and inched closer to Beck.

"Your turn Angela" Macy said in, finally, a normal volume level. Angela, who was the same girl who had just rubbed gums with Tyler leant forward and spun the bottle. It landed on another random boy, who wasn't nearly as cocky as Tyler. Their kiss was short and sweet and he then spun. The bottle top stopped in my direction and I gulped down and looked at the slightly nervous boy.

"Damn Aaron! I wanted the hot babe!" Tyler whined but Aaron wasn't listening. He leant forward and so did I, our lips touched for a few seconds but I felt absolutely nothing. He was nothing compared to Beck and I could never feel anything or any sparks unless it was Beck. Beck didn't look nearly as jealous that I was kissing this guy as when Tyler had even suggested it. Beck obviously did _not _like this Tyler guy. But hey, maybe, I wanted to make Beck a little jealous. He was right, I did like it rough in bed and to get him angry would guarantee some rough… sorry, too much information? I'll stop now. I edged away from the boy and gave him a quick smile.

"Go Jade!" Alice chimed, obviously excited. She reminded me so much of Cat it wasn't funny. I spun the cruiser and prayed that it would just land on Beck. I crossed my fingers as it started slowing down and looked like it was going to point at me which meant I could choose whoever I wanted, right? Or was that some other game? However, I never go to find that out because the bottle stopped just short of me. The bottle pointed to someone I didn't even consider having to kiss, a certain red-head. Emma looked at me wearily; there was a part of her that didn't want to do this but a part of her that did to really experience this party. She shrugged off her anxiety behind that mask of hers and raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled at her courage and looked around at everyone, landing on Beck.

"Don't get too turned on by this babe" I uttered seductively in his ear. He bit his lip and I laughed,

"I'll try my best" he laughed, edging to the left a little to get a better look at the scene that was playing out in front of everyone.

"Ready?" I asked quietly, for only Emma to hear.

"Alright" she said and leaned in. I leaned in too and placed a hand on the back of her neck. Her lips were soft but I tried to think nothing of it as I widened our mouths a little. I heard a few boys groan in admiration at the girl-on-girl action. Emma finally kissed back a little and her hand rested on my shoulder. We moved our lips for a little while longer and then broke apart, looking into each other's eyes for a while. Her eyes gleamed with new-found experience and I smiled turning back to Beck. He gripped me closer and pulled me onto his lap.

"Whoa, someone's a little excited to see me" I whispered referring to the large bulge that was poking me in the back from his pants.

"That was so hot" was all he said, typical boy he was.

"I know" I whispered, "Maybe you'll get something later" I said as seductively as I could before nipping at his ear. I felt his pants tighten even more and smiled triumphantly as he almost inaudibly groaned in my ear. The game continued and Emma spun, to my absolute dismay it stopped on someone other than John. His face sunk in sadness as she leant forward and kissed another boy for a few seconds. The game then continued with other random people kissing random people. Scarlette eventually kissed Tyler too and he spun again and got Alice. Almost all of the girls had ended up kissing him but he still just wanted me, which unconditionally disgusted me.

"Time for truth or dare!" Macy then cooed randomly and everyone just assented.

"Right" she started once more, "Jade, right?"

"Correct" I answered, smiling at her,

"Truth or dare?"

I was going to whisper something sexy to Beck but decided he had gone through enough sexual frustration in this game so far so I just said what I had to say, "Dare"

"Oh nice! Let's start his off with something interesting! Pick a double dare partner!"

"Can you give me a hint on what this dare is because I have two people in mind but one's a boy and one's a girl?"

"Look, I suggest you pick a boy, or a girl whatever tickles your pickle" she laughed at her own rhyming but didn't really give me anything to go by at all.

"Okay, whatever, I pick Beck"

"Alright, I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven behind that wall but you won't be alone"

"Okay, who is coming with us?"

"Spin the bottle to find out" Macy uttered playfully.

I leant down and spun it and it slowed near Tyler. I swear to God, I am not going to play seven minutes in heaven with that piece of dick and my boyfriend. The bottle inched around a little more and then landed on Emma. Oh my God, as happy as I was about this I didn't know what we were going to do. In normal seven minutes in heaven, people got pretty wild and I didn't know if Emma was ready for that. Emma bit on her lip a little nervous again but then stood up and lead herself behind the wall. I saw her pick up the vodka bottle and down a few sips. She turned around,

"Hurry up losers"

I sighed and dragged Beck behind the wall. Everyone was talking in the other room so we had an option, however my train of thought was interrupted by shouting.

"By the way!" Macy screamed, "We will be checking on you and if you're not doing typical seven minutes in heaven stuff … I'll um, I'll send in Tyler!"

Okay well there goes my plan down the drain and the harsh reality to be played out.

"Look, I'm going to kiss you, Beck is going to get extremely turned on and then I'll make out with Beck for a while. I don't want you kissing Beck, you don't want to kiss Beck, he doesn't want you to kiss him so it's only me and you and me and him. Cool?" I said a little quickly, I was unsure of why I was so uneasy about this situation. I took a deep breath, snatched the bottle of vodka from Emma's grip and downed a few gulps. I immediately felt courage and desire rushing through me. Emma and I kissed for a while and I taught her a few tips on kissing … kinetic learning you could call it. After that, Beck was _extremely _hard and couldn't take it anymore.

"You can go back to the circle now Em, I'll take her from here" he muttered almost like an animal. She laughed and left our presence and Beck shoved me against the wall. He groaned against my mouth before forcefully moving his lips against mine. His member rubbed against my core, filling my stomach with butterflies. I wrapped my hands around his neck, trying to bring him closer even though it was almost impossible. His hands ran down my body and then squeezed my ass before running them lower and lifting me up around his waist. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist, my core instantly in closer proximity with his, it was making me wet. Before things could get more heated an alarm went off and Macy bellowed,

"Seven minutes is up love ducks!" Beck and I separated, both flushed and honestly just wanting to go to the nearest bedroom. We sauntered back to the circle and a few others had gone home while we were gone.

"Alright guys, I think that'll have to be it – I really don't feel like an orgy tonight" Macy said a little too casually. We laughed it off and found everyone else. The conservative group all followed us out to the front driveway as we waited for the same limo. I couldn't really call them the conservative group anymore, could I? All had kissed someone tonight, especially Emma which she might not even remember in the morning. The limo arrived shortly after and we all piled in, we couldn't wait until we all reached Beck and I's house to fall asleep.

…

**John's POV**

The party had been crazy. It was my first real party and I had kissed two girls in one night! I couldn't believe that the bottle landed on Emma, I was so happy! She looked so beautiful tonight I cannot even describe it. I am lying in the living room of Beck and Jade now and to know that she is just upstairs sleeping in the guest room gives me tingles that we are even sleeping in the same house. I want to go and see her again. Her green dress tonight was phenomenal, I mean, it's not that she doesn't look amazing normally it's just that was a very different and breath-taking look on her. Levi and Alex snored softly beside me as I lay with my head in my hands, looking up at the ceiling, trying to see through that ceiling to wear Emma lies. That's it. I'm going up there. I slowly leaped over Alex's body and made my way to the, thankfully, carpeted stairs. God, I loved the soundlessness of carpeted stairs. I jogged up them and walked to wear Emma had been given a bed. Scarlette and Alice had agreed to share the double bed in the second guest room. I didn't bother knocking, I just opened it and saw her lying down, she looked like an angel.

"Emma?" I whispered in a slightly louder tone than an average whisper. No answer. I tried once more, "Emma!"

"Mm?" she mumbled and turned over her pillow. I smiled awkwardly from the doorway, the moonlight through the window gave enough light for her to recognise it as me.

"John?" she asked, sitting up slowly and rubbing her eyes.

"Uh, yeah, hey" the last little bit of alcohol still running through my system is probably the last drop of confidence I have that has helped me take these extra steps towards her. "What's going on?" Yeah, good move John.

"Well I was sleeping" she smiled. That beautiful smile that I could never get tired of. Jesus Christ, I sounded like Romeo in Romeo and Juliet, such a fool who just speaks about everything metaphorically and over-exaggerates his admiration for people. But I mean, I really do think I am in love with Emma so can I really be another Romeo, another fortune's fool? Okay, I'm going to stop with the inner monologue now. I chuckled lightly and took a step closer.

"Tonight" I started, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Hang on two seconds!" she said quickly, she jogged to the little bathroom that connected the room. I heard water running and then she came back and stood beside me.

"Tonight, when we… I just wanted to … you know… I-" my stuttering was thankfully cut off by her kissing me. I couldn't believe it. Emma was kissing … me. My hands instinctively snaked around her waist and tried to bring her closer. Her arms wrapped around my neck and all I wanted was for this moment to last forever. I inched closer and closer to the bed before falling backwards onto it. My dreams literally became reality when she continued to kiss me whilst straddling my waist. I could, embarrassingly, feel myself harden just at the sheer realisation at what this situation was. I squeezed her ass lightly, in return having the feel of her smile against my lips. Her hips rocked a little against mine which turned me on even quicker. I flipped us over, wanting to make her feel the same as I did right now. I sucked at her neck, honestly I was just copying what I had seen Beck do to Jade. Whenever he did that she had the best reaction which I hoped I could replicate with Emma. To my delight, her reaction was even better. She slowly arched her head back and exposed her neck to me more. She bit her lip in pleasure and closer her eyes. That is the face I see in my dreams when … yeah, let's not go there. I continued to nip at her neck and run my hands down her side. I rubbed my hand up her stomach when suddenly I forgot to stop going up and my hand cupped her breast. I had never felt a girls breast before so I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I bought my lips back to hers and just kneaded her breasts around in my hand. A light moan came from her mouth which immediately made me super hard and I was sure she could feel it against her leg now. That was confirmed when she once again smiled into the kiss. We continued to grind against each other and kiss until the morning light began to filter through the window. We didn't go any further and just eventually fell asleep. I wrapped my arms around her waist and spooned her. I had wanted to just hold a girl like forever, I had seen it in so many movies and just wanted to be able to make a girl feel safe and loved like this for a long time. I kissed her cheek before nuzzling into her strawberry scented curls and drifting into sleep.

**Thanks, please review in the new fancy little box down there! =]**

**IMPORTANT:**

**I have been asked by a lovely anonymous person to write a fanfiction involving a romance between Cat Valentine/Freddie Benson and a friendship between Jade West/Sam Pucket; therefore we are talking a Victorious/iCarly crossover. I already have a potential plot but I just wanted to know if you guys were interested? Please review with your comments on this chapter and your thoughts on this potential story! THANKS!**

**Hope you liked John's cute little POV! =]**

**REVIEW! Xoxo**


	6. What Goes Up Must Come Down

**I can't even explain how sorry I am for the wait. **

**Hope you're all enjoying and darlings, please review! It makes me soooo much happier when I see people are enjoying my writing. Okay, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Are you cereal?**

**Chapter 6: What Goes Up Must Come Down**

**Beck's POV:**

My eyes slowly fluttered open, as soon as they did though my head was pounding a little. It wasn't horrible, I had definitely had a worse hangover, but this one was still hurting. I rolled around to see Jade sleeping blissfully beside me, her porcelain skin just peeking out from under the blankets.

"Stop staring at me" she mumbled,

I smiled, "But you're so beautiful"

"And you're so cheesy" she half smiled, still not opening her eyes.

"Most would find it romantic"

"This isn't Twilight"

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm not a sexy guy with awesome hair?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you, as a teenage male, have actually read the Twilight books?"

"Are you accusing me of being interested in mainstream novels?"

"Are you accusing me of accusing you?"

"What?" I asked, now slightly confused.

"I don't know, shut up … kiss me" she mumbled almost inaudibly as her eyes finally flittered open and looked up into mine. I smiled and leaned in to press my lips against hers. The fact that she had morning breath didn't even occur to me, she still tasted like the coconut lip balm she loves. The fact that her hair was tousled didn't even occur to me; it still looked beautiful and sexy framing her face. The fact that we only had a few minutes before we had to break apart didn't even occur to me; I loved her too much for time to matter. Our kisses were sweet and short, little trails down our necks and collarbones and then slightly longer and more passionate ones as our lips moved in unison. Maria had already gone to work that morning and it was Saturday so we had a few more minutes until we were expected as the hosts to make breakfast for everyone. However, that time was shortened when we heard the door swing open and a short gasp.

"Sorry! I didn't know you guys were, I'll just, gosh, sorry!" I heard very quickly and spun off Jade to catch the speeding body of Scarlette exiting the bedroom.

"It's cool, we weren't doing anything really" I chuckled, probably not loud enough for her to hear. Jade rolled to the side of the bed, her feet slowly sliding down to the carpet. I looked at her, I admired every part of her, and I don't think I could ever tell her how much I adore her. I flipped off of the bed too, slipped on a pair of Havana's and a plain black tee over my metallic red boxers. Jade was only wearing lingerie which almost convinced me to just shut the door and tackle her to the bed. I restrained myself and smiled as she pulled on a Rolling Stones band t-shirt that belonged to me and sauntered over to me. I held her hand in mine as we went around to the bedrooms to see who was up and who wasn't. We crept over to Scarlette's room and told her to meet us at the breakfast table and she silently assented, trotting down the stairs in her flannelette shorts and singlet. We slowly opened the door to where Emma was staying and both smiled greatly as we saw who else lay in her bed. Her fiery red hair was splayed across the pillows and John was holding her closely from behind her. Their legs were bent at the same angle under the blankets and they just looked so cute. I made an "I ship them so hard and they're so adorable" face at Beck who just shook his head at me. We went over to Emma's side, just passing the large closet door. Suddenly, John started to twitch and we bolted behind the closet doors. The closet doors were made of wicker and had slats horizontally across the whole door. We watched as John's arms tightened around Emma in a hug, his face edging closer to her cheek to kiss her good morning. His lips brushed her cheek and a smile made its way onto her face.

"Good morning" he whispered,

"Mmhmm" she mumbled, turning a little more to face him. He immediately flipped her slowly and snaked his arms around her waist now. Their lips connected and their short but incredibly sweet kiss happened. He sat up so she straddled him, his finger brushing the curls behind her ear before kissing her again.

Finally, they got out of bed and linked hands and walked out the door. I exhaled and Jade laughed, I dragged her out of the new lover's stay room and down to the kitchen. The sweet smell of syrup and cooking pancakes wafted from the stairs. We sauntered slowly into the kitchen, the scent growing and our stomachs grumbling with desire. I slipped myself into the bar stool, one of my hands resting lightly on the cool marble, the other around Jade's small waist. Plates were shoved in front of us and we gave the amateur chefs, a.k.a Scarlette and Alice, our appreciative smiles. We dug in straight away, the gurgle and whine of our hungry stomachs only just being recognised. It was a melt-in-your-mouth kind of pancake, drenched in maple syrup, a small scoop of ice cream and freshly diced strawberries. It was a heavenly breakfast.

…

**Jade's POV**

Well, the weekend was a success. John and Emma are almost a couple; everyone is becoming a little more party-friendly. I feel like I have achieved something great through partying, let's just say it is the best feeling ever. Beck and I walked through the halls of the high school higher and filled with more pride than before. Next part of the mission was to go shopping and get these people some decent clothing. I brushed it out of my mind for now, linking my hand with Beck and he smiled down at me. That cute smile, where his lip just slightly pulls up the side, spread across his face. We got our books for the first class which was Drama, personally one of my favourite subjects and one that I aced due to my undercover-like job. He pressed his lips to my forehead before we entered the door and I just smiled at him. The door suddenly opened and a teacher in bright orange overalls, gross, stood before us. I almost turned around right then and there because of her clothing choice. God, I hated orange.

"Good morning!" she greeted in a bubbly tone.

"Morning" Beck replied, knowing that if I opened my mouth I would probably say something along the lines of ridiculous or carrot. We trotted into the classroom and sat down on the ground in a circle. Kids were joking around and laughing at everyone, it was such a chilled out atmosphere, I loved drama class. The only thing that bought down my mood was this one guy, his name was Chris Simpson, and he was the ultimate douche.

The teacher rambled on for a while and then finally got to the part about our weekly project. We were going to be paired up and given a particular genre. Within that genre we had to perform a one minute skit and make it believable. I was hoping that I would get one of the girls to do something really fun with or Beck, I mean I wouldn't mind going with Cody, he was a sweet kid and was really talented. Mrs Hooper pulled out two hats, one I assumed filled with names and one with the genres. She went around the circle, getting to Beck finally. He sauntered sexily to the front of the classroom, the chain chinking against his jean pocket and his combat boots making the slightest of sounds against the carpet. He ran a hand through his hair and reached into the name hat, I prayed he picked out my name. He sighed unhappily, but only for me to notice and read off the name.

"Cody Meyer"

Cody nodded, happy with Beck being a good actor which meant their skit was going to be, no doubt, fantastic and plausible. Beck then picked out from the genre hat and smiled,

"Heart Break"

"Yes" Cody muttered and high-fived Beck as he sauntered back to his seat.

"Jade, your turn?" Mrs 'I cannot dress myself' said to me. I stood up and walked over to the hat. The short pleats of my skirt swaying. I stuck my hand into the hat, praying to pull out someone I actually liked. However, my dreams were crushed when I saw the name Christopher Simpson on the small index card.

"Chris"

"Haha, score boys" he nodded and smirked, the kind of smirk that pissed me off beyond belief. "What genre do we get to act out sweet lips?"

"Watch it Simpson, or I'll blackmail Mrs Pumpkin Pants over here to give us murder and it will be no joke when I chop you in half"

He looked a little pale at that moment but then composed himself as I put my hand into the genre hat. Mrs Hooper gave me an unsatisfied look at the rude comment about her clothing but I just shrugged her off.

"Love, bloody hell, are you kidding me?" I questioned, giving the teacher a disgusted look. Beck's face read pure jealousy and I felt bad for him. He never liked to show those kind of emotions, but it was no doubt Beck was not happy at all about this arrangement.

"How about we go somewhere all alone, a few clothes are thrown away and then all that is heard is the screams out of that beautiful-"

"Mr Simpson!" the teacher interjected. "Shut your perverted mouth or I will have a partner redraw"

His mouth shut straight away but I could see Beck trying to stay in his seat and not punching this jerks face in. I went back to my seat and kissed him full on, on the mouth. I could feel the clench of jealousy in his jaw but I tried desperately to show him not to worry. The teacher cleared her throat and I broke from him, giving him a small smile.

"My turn?" Chris asked, his blonde disgusting mop of hair falling into his eyes.

"Go suck a dick you whanker!" I replied.

"That's it!" the teacher screamed before sending us both into separate corners of the room like children.

**Gosh, this was a terrible chapter! I am so sorry! This was writers block in its most significant form, sorry! I would like to thank CrazyWoobie for their fantastic suggestion and way out of my writer's block! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Xoxo, REVIEW!**


	7. Mr X

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, would I be on this website? **

**Okay guys, how are you all?! =] I know the updates for this story have been much less frequent and I apologise for that! School is just super hectic right now. Anyway, I am going to make Jade a little bit more … Jade, if that makes sense. I feel like she has gotten a little soft but if you guys like her softer side just say so now haha. However, enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 7: Mr X**

**Jade's POV**

"Okay, now we are going to work in our pairs to start getting some ideas for these skits, remember you will be marked, not heavily, but still marked on these" the drama teacher said, her eyes scanning the room like a hawk. She had swapped the horrid overalls of yesterday to a blue pencil skirt, which was chic, but the floral, puffy red thing that she supposedly called a shirt was killing me. I turned away from her, only to be met by an even worse being. Chris sat before me smugly, his not so straight smile and conceited upturned lip pissing me off beyond belief. I rolled my eyes and just decided to get on with it.

"Okay, so love-"

"Do we have pet names now?" he interrupted, smirking slowly.

"Yeah sure, you can call me 'keep dreaming' and I'll call you 'forever alone piece of shit'."

"Ouch darling, calm down"

"I swear to God if you call me that I will shove your testicles so far up your ass you will be eating them for breakfast" I narrowed my eyes at him. If he said one more word I was going to literally throw him through the wall. The brick wall.

"Alright, chill, let's just start" he sighed, defeated, finally.

"Thank you"

"My pleasure" he smiled.

"Don't push it" I muttered, reading through the guidelines pumpkin pants had typed up.

_Pair Activity:_

_Genre: Write here, Group Member: Write here_

I wrote in the word love and the disgusting letters that spelt Chris.

_Guidelines:_

_Skit must go for 1-2 minutes_

_Characters must have equal speaking periods, no actor/actress should have more time speaking or involving themselves in activity than the other_

_The genre should be carefully and professionally carried out, if the skit does not relate, points will be harshly deducted_

_Chemistry is key – if there is no chemistry between the two characters reflecting the chosen genre, marks will also be deducted_

I sighed, realising that developing this so called chemistry between Chris and I was going to be very difficult. I thought about all the ways that chemistry could be portrayed through a love aspect. If two characters were in love they held hands, gazed at each other longingly, whispered things to each other, were constantly smiling, looked happy to be in each other's presence … kissed? Oh my God, this was going to be awful, what if I had to kiss that son of a bitch on his mouth? I almost vomited in my mouth at the prospect. All of the things I had just listed were difficult to me and I only had to endure a forty-five minute drama class with him each day. I sighed again, writing down some plot ideas while he just looked at me questioningly.

"What?" I asked irritated,

"What are you doing?" he asked, quite normally actually.

"What does it look like I'm doing dip shit? I'm writing some plot ideas now so we can get this over and done with"

"Alright, do you want me to brainstorm some too?"

"I would much rather you find yourself a hole and bury yourself in it with hundreds of flesh-eating worms but I guess coming up with something beneficial for this project would be sufficient too"

"Okay" he said simply, picking up a pencil and immediately jotting down words.

I hadn't come up with anything yet, the ideas I had were foolish and stupid or too far-fetched and difficult.

"I have an idea" he said after a few minutes.

"Okay go"

"I know where'd you like me to go"

"To hell?"

"Why not a quick little trip into your basement?" he said, back to his smug tone.

"Fuck me" I muttered exasperated,

"Really?" he asked playfully. That was it. I slapped him hard across the face and he looked at me completely shocked.

"What was your fucking idea dick?" I asked, sick of his stupid childish ways.

"Jesus Christ, feisty much" I glared at him coldly and he sighed,

"I'm getting there!" he held the paper in front of his face and began to read out loud. "Okay, so we will need a few extra people – but we could do like an alphabetical improvisation, but you know an already written one. We could be a separated couple that slowly realise they love each other through this improv"

I stared at him for a while, wondering whether I had just dreamed that. That was actually a good idea, how did that come out of that idiot's mouth?

"That-That's actually alright" I managed to say, still utterly blown away.

"Sweet" he replied, looking back over his written work.

"Let's just get straight into it" I smiled, actually starting to look forward to this.

"I love getting straight into things" he winked. Yep, there it goes, all the respect he just managed to steal in a few minutes, gone.

…

Things carried on similarly throughout the week, him and I decided and compared plots and soon found, his was probably the best, which honestly infuriated me. I hated when other people were right or you know, just had better ideas. We both agreed that we would each write a script and then compare them on Monday and then we would, together, write a final script.

…

*Day of Performance*

**(A/N: Sorry this is so rushed)**

I walked into the drama classroom, already wearing the costume I had planned to wear during the performance. I was just an average girl so wearing an average display of clothing wasn't difficult. I had re-read my script so many times that all I could see before was just a blur – I knew them all off by heart. Chris and I had actually worked really well together when he wasn't staring at my chest or making some crude pick up line that was absolutely pathetic. Beck was the first to perform with his partner so he had had to get here a few minutes earlier to set up. I walked into the large theatre hall that was on the back end of the drama classrooms. I took a seat, deciding to go over my script a few more times, just for good luck.

"Alright students" the teacher greeted a few minutes later. She was wearing a hideous maxi-dress today that had the ugliest shade of green to it. What was it with this woman and clothing? Chris sauntered in and sat behind me, I smiled at the crumped script in front of him. I was hoping that meant he had just studied his lines so much the paper was worn. I hoped. Beck stood up on the stage, smiling at me. This was his element – acting. He probably would have gone on to be a very popular actor if I hadn't come along. That was something I felt absolutely horrible about, almost ruining his future like that. But I smiled back, him giving me a small wink and then sexily running his hand through his hair.

"Alright boys, off you go" Mrs 'I look like a fucking tree with herpes' uttered. She took out a pen and wrote down Beck and the other performer's name and their genre. They began and were fantastic, they acted to the genre the entire time and their storyline was absolutely phenomenal. Beck almost forgot his line at one point but the other performer professionally covered for him and kept the scene going. Before I knew it, they were bowing towards the audience satisfied with their performance.

"Alright, Chris and Jade"

He turned towards me and nodded, obviously a little nervous. I was tempted to make some wise-ass joke about his normally cocky attitude but realised I was penalised for his stuff ups within this as well – I wasn't going to risk anything now. We placed our scripts on the sides of the stage and re-arranged the set to our liking. We pretended that the back wall was the front of the classroom and therefore we started by sitting on chairs with our backs to the audience. We had asked Beck to be the random extra in our performance. He sauntered to the stage, immediately getting into the character of a teacher. He said his few words about us performing an alphabetical improvisation and then he left. I turned, facing the audience, feeling at home on the stage. My character took a deep breath and acted as if the last thing she wanted to do was be near the boy. Chris looked awkwardly towards me, the longing in his eyes fitting his character perfectly.

"Um, I'll start on J sir" he nodded, addressing the imaginary teacher. We had decided to stick with our names so we didn't stuff up because that would ruin the whole thing if we did.

"Jade, how are you?"

"Kill me" I muttered,

"Listen to me … for once" he said in a defeated tone.

"My ears are open"

"No … just, please look at me"

"Oh, because you deserve it" I raised my voice a little in spite.

"Please" he barely whispered and I shut my eyes a little. I turned towards him, my arms crossed over my chest, my eyes baring maliciously into his.

"Quit looking at me like that" I pretended to struggle with the letter and I could see him tap his fingers anxiously.

"Right, um, Mr. Robson said we have to portray anger which, you're doing well?" he tried and I just looked at him unconfidently. Our skit was going perfectly; we were both playing our parts perfectly.

"Seriously?"

"Totally"

"Unfortunately for you, I am going to be way better at this than you are considering I am obviously more pissed"

"Very funny"

"What? Did you just use sarcasm against me?"

"X"

"You are pathetic, firstly 'x' isn't even a word and you didn't answer my question"

"Zing!"

"Are you going to stop being a child?"

"Beautiful, if you really want to I can – all you have to do is ask"

"Chris, stop being a bloody child and shut up now, your voice is irritating me"

"Do you really miss me that much Jade?"

"Even when we are not together you think you can hit on me and talk to me like you own me?"

"Far out, do I look like I'm doing that – I'm just talking!" he raised his voice a little.

"Go die"

"Hang on, are you saying you enjoy me doing this even though we aren't together anymore"

"I am so tempted to throw you out the window right now"

"Jade, I'll take that as a yes, considering you didn't even answer"

"Kill me"

"Love, you said that last time"

"My bad Mr 'X is a word'"

"No, I never said it was a word"

"Oh alright douche" I said, narrowing at him and then turning to walk away.

"Pathetic!"

"Quite a comeback, excuse me while I recover from that"

"Really Jade, don't give up yet … on anything" he uttered the last sentence defensively. I turned back towards him, this was it – this was the crux of the performance.

"Something tells me you weren't talking about the improvisation"

"That inkling may be correct" he said, taking a few steps towards me.

"Unfortunately, I don't talk to people I hate"

"Valiant Jade, just stop fighting – just for a minute"

"Well, it's not that easy when your ex-boyfriend is just making it seem so much worse to your face in front of a whole bloody classroom" I snapped, he inched closer to me.

"Xanthippe – that is ill-mannered woman in some language – I wish you weren't such one of them"

"You can be such an ass"

"Zero is how much truth that statement holds"

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Babe"

"Can you not call me that?"

"Don't try to deny that you love it when I call you that"

"Ego is all you have Chris"

"Ferocity, beauty, hilarity – just a few of your many talents love"

"Go back to your seat; you're starting to freak me out"

"Help me … help us"

He took one large step closer, his hands lingering in the space near my waist, his body almost touching mine and our faces only inches apart.

"I-I" I stuttered,

"Jade, we can figure it out"

"Kay" I squeaked, pretending to be utterly speechless at the proximity between me and my "ex-boyfriend".

"Let me start" he whispered before pressing his lips to mine and wrapping his arms around me. His face cradled my cheek and I slowly twisted my arms around his neck. He wasn't Beck but I tried my best to make this kiss look as if it was a longing and enjoyable thing. Chris, fortunately, was a good kisser so it wasn't horrible. The audience applauded and we broke apart, his eyes lingering to look at me for a while. I quickly turned away, releasing my grip from around his neck and turned to the audience. Beck looked fine, he trusted me and he seemed amazed by the performance which I hoped was good. I bowed and so did Chris, as we made our way back to the audience seats. The next group walked up to the stage as we sat down. Beck took me into his arms.

"You were incredible" he whispered in my ear and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Thanks babe" I said, linking my hand in his and sitting down beside him. I lifted my legs and put them on his lap, taking up my normal position. It hadn't originally been my idea to add a kiss into the end but, from a professional point of view, it had made it ten times better. I nodded at Chris and he smiled at me, genuinely, which was probably a first. His surprisingly non-smug face turned back to the stage and I just gave Beck's hand a squeeze.

**SORRY IT TAKES ME SO LONG TO UPDATE NOWADAYS!**

**IMPORTANT:**

**1****st****: OMG I CANNOT BELIEVE Victorious is ending – what am I going to do with my life now? I am actually really devastated and cannot believe the network thought it was a smart move – stupid people. **

**2****nd****: There are petitions and stories and videos and heaps of things that you can do to try and get Nickelodeon to see how much we love the show. Go onto twitter and sign the twititions, go and like the videos on youtube, go and review the stories on here – do whatever you can so that maybe Victorious can just have a proper ending.**

**3****rd****: Please review! It really does make my day when I see more reviews on my stories xoxo**

**THANKS GUYS! XOXO REVIEW!**


	8. All Over Again

**Quick update! Yay! Well, relatively, haha. Now I have had a few messages asking for this story to be changed to M and because I love you guys, I hope you are ready for a smutty adventure. Excuse me for any disgust evoked or any gleeful jumps that ended in falling over, god I'm hilarious haha. **

**ANYWAY, ridiculously unnecessary A/N – hope you enjoy this chapter xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, but I do have a larger chance of conquering it now that Nickelodeon has decided to take it off air – I WILL RESURRECT IT! Whoa, I'm in a really weird mood right now – I apologise for my vulgarity and budding absurdity. **

**(A/N It's so ironic that S&M by Rihanna just started playing on my iTunes – be prepared for an even more crazy chapter than usual)**

**Chapter 8: All Over Again**

**Beck's POV**

If I had told you what was going on right now – you probably wouldn't believe me. However, being the admittedly hormonal teenage boy I am, I'll fill you in. Jade was standing before me, with barely anything on. She had a dress on but let's just say that it didn't leave much to the imagination. The hot pink thong and matching lacy bra visible through it was turning me on, fast. I had just been innocently, minding my own business, relaxing on the bed. My hands were cradled behind my head, my feet crossed lazily over the other as I just laid there in thought. And then Jade sauntered sexily in to the room.

"Oh my God" was all I could muster up. My eyes trailed down her beautiful body; the toned edges of her legs, the flat plane of her stomach, the roundness of her breasts, the smooth skin of her neck and then her beautiful face with those ocean-like eyes boring seductively into mine. Her hands were held behind her back and she was just standing there, teasing me with her eyes. Finally, she started making her way over to me and I sat up on the bed completely. I shuffled to the edge of the bed, my feet now dangling near the floor. One of her hands came from behind her back and motioned for me to come closer with her finger. I almost licked my lips as I shoved myself from the silk of the sheets and towards my beautiful girlfriend. A smirk came upon her lips as she pulled a pair of handcuffs from behind her back. A low moan escaped my lips as I almost died just thinking about what she was thinking of doing.

She slunk towards me, her body now inches from mine and I just wanted to shove her onto the bed. She lifted herself upon her toes and pressed her lips to my ear, her warm breath tickling me.

"Maria had to go for a Cherub conference, Jackson is sleeping at a friend's house – we have the house to ourselves _all night" _

I almost came right then. I felt her smile against my cheek before grabbing my hands and slowly putting them on her waist.

"Touch me" she whispered hoarsely and I groaned in response, my lips rapidly finding hers. Our lips synced together as I pulled her impossibly closer, my hands exploring every inch of skin I could find. It was rough, our hands just groping at everything. It was getting heated, fast. I slipped my hands down further, taking a handful of her ass in my hands, which is something I had wanted to do _all _week. A small high-pitched noise escaped her lips at my action and it just turned me on even further. I walked towards the wall, shoving her roughly against it. She moaned, throwing her head back as I brushed kisses along her neck and jawbone. Her hands tangled in my hair and I couldn't take it any longer. I ripped the dress down her body, my eyes now lingering over the flat plane of her stomach and popping breasts. God bless the world, thank you higher power for the amazing beauty and awe that is Jade. My hands gripped her waist tightly, sure to leave red marks by tomorrow. She pulled my head closer to hers, recapturing my lips and running her tongue against my lips. I ran my hand up and down her thigh as my other wrapped around her hips. Her body arched against mine, her hips slowly grinding against mine every now and again, creating friction. She ripped my tank top from my body, the coolness of the handcuffs now jiggling against my back. The amount of clothes still on our bodies was beginning to bother me so I quickly carried her to the bed. I placed her down and then bent over her, putting my hand forward.

"What?" she barely whispered,

"Handcuffs, please?" I smirked and she giggled. Jade actually giggled – I cannot even tell you how turned on I was right now. I attached one to her wrist, slinging it over the bed head, vertical metal pole and I then attached the other side to her other wrist. Her arms were above her head, beside her ears and she was smiling cheekily up at me. I quickly discarded of my jeans, leaving me in a pair of simple black briefs. We had all night, I was going to back this last – no matter how much I just wanted to ravish her entire body in seconds. I started at her neck, sucking and nipping, sure to leave a red mark tomorrow. Her small moans giving me tingles throughout my entire body. I kissed down her body, massaging the parts of skin between my fingers and then tracing softly up and down her sides. I skipped over her panty line and kissed her thighs, slowly reaching my hands to the tops of her underwear. I teasingly pulled them down and she groaned,

"Oh my God Beck, stop teasing!"

I chuckled as I continued to pull them down, even slower than before. I pulled them from her ankles, she almost forcefully kicked them to the other side of the house in haste and I just smiled down at her. I leant down, my fingers parting her downstairs lips and rubbing my thumb at the top. She moaned instantly as I touched the sensitive areas. I finally lowered my lips and sucked gently, getting more forceful with each breath. I licked her, shoving my tongue deeper into her with each lick as she moaned.

"Beck…" she groaned sexily, the sweet taste of her intoxicating me. I broke away from her second pair of lips and went back up to her face. I kissed her and she tasted herself. A heated and passionate kiss followed as I slowly started to pump my fingers inside of her. I stuck two in, curling them once inside to try and hit that special spot. With each thrust she moaned against my lips. I sped up, inserting another finger and her breath hitched in her throat as she came incredibly close to climax. I stopped immediately and she groaned impatiently.

"Beck!" she screamed, more out of anger than anything.

"Not going to let you go that easy babe" I chuckled and she glared at me, the threat of death evident in her beautiful turquoise eyes. I quickly grabbed a condom from the drawer, slipping it over my penis and then removing my underwear from my ankles. I leant over her, pressing my lips to hers roughly as I slowly entered her.

"Beck" she moaned against my lips, the warm breath vibrating against my tongue and urging me to quicken my pace. I sped up, the feeling of her almost sending me over the edge immediately. I thrusted faster and faster, harder and harder into her, her screams becoming louder. My name dominated her screaming which just sent me over the edge as I felt myself tingle all over. I noticed her back arch, her toes curling as she reached her climax as well.

"Fuck" she whispered against my neck. I removed myself from her, quickly leaning down to lick the juices from her. She writhed under my tongue, the sensitivity of her orgasm still present. Her breathing was ragged, so was mine. I unclasped the handcuffs and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled the blanket over us and spooned her from behind. My hands rubbed at her stomach and slowly came up to fondle her breasts a little.

I saw nothing wrong with a second round?

I rubbed myself against her, my member pressing against her ass. She rocked her body backwards also, almost making me hard again. She parted her legs a little, the smoothness of her skin rubbing against mine. I pushed forward with my hips, my member grazing her lips downstairs and sending her into a temporary frenzy.

"You're so beautiful" I whispered in her ear, I felt the heat rush to her cheeks and just fell in love with her all over again. I gripped her breasts harder, my fingers pinching her nipples – a small scream erupted from her mouth and I plunged myself into her from behind. A larger scream made its way from her mouth this time and she started muttering and moaning again. I gripped her whole body impossibly closer to mine as I thrusted into her.

"Beck, oh fuck! Beck, Beck, oh, oh!" she groaned and in a few minutes we had both reached our second orgasms. I was sweating; the light droplets laced my body and Jade's also. I cuddled into her, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist and we fell asleep. The sweet peach smell of her shampoo sending me into a wave of blissful dreaming.

**So, it concerns me that I spent a whole chapter on smut but, oh well – hope you enjoyed you disgusting little monkeys! =] Alright, please review! No update until I reach 69 haha *winky face***

**But seriously, REVIEW! No update until there is 69 pretty comments guys!**

**xoxo**


	9. Back to Square One

**I am so sorry. The last chapters have all been fillers and just ridiculously off plot. I will try and get back to that now – I am so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Go and slam your face in a car door.**

**Chapter 9: Back to Square One.**

**Jade's POV**

I flaunted the short skirt I was wearing around my hips as Beck and I briskly pranced down the school corridor. His arm was wrapped around my waist protectively, his desire to show everyone that I was his clearly evident. We approached our lockers, only to have a solemn looking Scarlette leaning against them.

"Hey, what's up?" I said happily, unsure of her seemingly down mood.

"Hey, um, this isn't easy for me to say…"

Beck looked at me curiously and my eyes widened a little.

"Our parents, meaning most of us, have kind of said that they don't want us to hang out with you guys" she looked up sorrowfully. Her eyes round and pleading.

"Why not?" I answered calmly.

"Something about being a bad influence, we all tried to convince them that you guys were really cool and responsible but they wouldn't listen, we aren't really supposed to talk back to them. When we do they say that we have to repent because we have gone against God's good nature of speaking unhealthily to them" she looked slightly exasperated. Her dark hair was back in its tight ponytail, her clothes back to their librarian style of long sleeves and high-neck lines.

"Are you sure they really meant it?" Beck questioned, his arm that wasn't around me loosely brushing through his long, thick hair.

"I think so" she muttered gravely.

"Oh my God, do you want my mum to talk to them or something?"

"That might help but I don't know, it really sucks because you guys are really fun" she groaned almost helplessly. She brushed the non-existent piece of hair behind her ear nervously and looked back down at the ground in defeat.

"Don't worry! We'll fix it!" I tried to soothe her. Soothing wasn't really my thing. I mean, I was Jade, not someone like the bubbly Cat Valentine in Hollywood. Beck walked from me and embraced her, his arms wrapping around her body quickly and then looking her in the eye.

"You guys are awesome too, we're going to fix it, okay?" he whispered smoothly.

"Mmkay" she managed, nodding. I smiled and pulled Beck by the hand.

"It's not going to stop me from sitting with you guys at lunch" I grinned and gave her a wave, "see you in English!"

She nodded, a little happier than before.

"What are we going to do?" I said urgently and worriedly to Beck. He just shook his head and looked down at the ground as we sped away towards our first lesson.

"I don't know …" he trailed off, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"I feel like we're back at square one"

"It's a bit like that" he muttered, squeezing my hand and pulling me further towards the classroom.

**IMPORTANT**

**I am really not feeling this story. I want to continue but I really have no idea where I can go with it. I am not going to stop it. I just think I'll take a break for a while so that when I come back it'll be some awesome plot line that everyone will want to read because it's evident, through the last few chapters, that it has been getting really off the original plotline and just loosely linked together pathetically. **

**So, I am going to start a new story, multi-chapter, one shot, whatever you guys want. In your review PLEASE tell me what pairing and what kind of story you want to happen. Don't worry about reviewing this chapter or this story or anything, it's not going to disappear I promise, please just let me know what you want me to write next. **

**I apologise for this whole thing but really hope to get some ideas for my next story. My holidays start in like two days so I will be on a writing frenzy! Seriously, I will consider EVERY option! **

**Okay, love you guys. **

**Hope to see some options in my reviews, haha xxo. **


End file.
